Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One service of interest is to provide consumers with links to relevant network resources, such as home pages of a restaurant or bank or bus depot. However, relevance of network resources can change substantially based on the consumer's circumstances, such as whether the consumer is working for pay or performing other duties or at leisure, whether the current time is a weeknight or weekend, whether the current season is summer or winter, and whether the consumer is at home or away. Internet search engines require user input of one or more keywords to determine what network resources are relevant, but do not automatically determine what is relevant based on the consumer's current circumstances.